Episode 5362 (18th October 2002)
Plot Les plans to get Janice round under the pretence that the housing officer is coming so that he can get back with her. Ken is angry when he receives another speeding fine. He realises that someone else must have been driving his car. David asks Martin for some money for his school trip. He later asks Audrey for the same thing. Emma is worried about her interview to become an Inspector. Janice is annoyed at having to come round to No.5 again and threatens to phone the council. Kirk talks her out of it. Candice is annoyed that Sarah is keeping secrets from her about Ade. Roy is concerned that the amusement arcade might be going ahead when he sees a man re-glazing the shop. Curly reassures him that nothing has been decided. Emily leaves Norris to look after Mr Woo in the Kabin while she goes shopping. Janice agrees to be round at No.5 at 4.00pm. Emma is upset when she doesn't get the job and bone-idle Simon Harper does. She tries to talk to Curly about it but he is more concerned about Ben's teething. Janice turns up at Les's to wait for the Housing Officer. Les tries to rekindle their old passion with wine and candles. She refuses. Emma and Curly have a huge row about careers versus babies. Emma storms out. Deirdre and Blanche don’t believe Ken’s excuses. Martin finds out about David’s double claim and demands the money back. Aidan tells Sarah about the speeding ticket stunt that he's pulling on Ken. Sarah tells him to pack it in but he ignores her. Harry changes a barrel of beer for Shelley. She's impressed and it's agreed that Harry will become cellarman as well as cleaner. Candice flirts with Ade and kisses him behind Sarah's back. He loves the attention. Les tells Janice he still loves her. Janice realises that the Housing Officer isn't coming and that Les was just trying it on. She tells Les there's nothing between them anymore and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *No episode was transmitted on Wednesday 16th October 2002. Instead Thirty Years of Emmerdale and two episodes of The Bill were shown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les's campaign against eviction compromises Janice; the results of Emma's interview cause trouble at home; and Candice flirts with danger. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,560,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2002 episodes